


Moving On With Me in the Dust

by jjjjxce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Moving On, Pain, Unrequited Love, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjjxce/pseuds/jjjjxce
Relationships: (one-sided), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 25





	Moving On With Me in the Dust

Shuichi is staring. He’s staring at his wall, as he’s been doing for the past half hour. so many people have come to his door, but he hasn’t had the energy to get out of his bed. to throw on his binder and some pants and act like he’s all fine because  _ he isn’t fine _ . He’s a mess, and has been for days.

He hasn’t eaten in over 24 hours now. Kirumi has been leaving food at his door, Kaede stopping by shortly afterwards, pleading for him to eat it. He never does, even though it hurts to let Kaede down. To disappoint her. He couldn’t get the approval of the one person who mattered to him, either. How worthless.

His throat is dry, parched and desperate for water. He drank a bit this morning, but it’s late evening now (or so he assumes), and his body craves some sort of liquid. He continues to ignore the feeling, thinking of it as a punishment.

Kaito knocks on his door again. Shuichi can’t bring himself to stand, nor yell out to him. His friend still talks to him through the door, catching him up on what he’s missed today. Shuichi appreciates him so much. He is a hero, truly, unlike he himself, who is so destroyed because of one person.

Kaito leaves, and he pulls out his phone. He starts to scroll through his images, previously dry cheeks now stained with his tears. He stares at a particular image, a candid photo.  _ He _ is standing off to the side of a bench, talking to Rantaro.  _ He’s _ smiling, a genuine one for once, holding onto one of his taller friends hand. Rantaro looks displeased.

As Shuichi goes further into his camera roll, he watched things slowly change. He starts at the top, and scrolls down. It’s like watching  _ him _ fall out of love all over again. How  _ his _ smiles slowly got smaller, how  _ his _ interactions became shorter. How, in some of the pictures from three months ago, it’s clear  _ he’s _ experiencing much disdain from having Shuichi kiss him.

His tears grow heavier. He isn’t sobbing yet, but he will be soon if he keeps this up. He doesn’t really mind, though, and brings up his messaging app instead. He clicks on that one special contact, the name still unchanged from all those years ago. He scrolls up as far as he can, and slowly reads over their conversations.

Two years ago, they were laughing over text.  _ He  _ was pranking Shuichi,  _ he _ was sending cute memes. One year ago, Shuichi was telling  _ him _ about his infinite love for him.  _ He _ was replying happily, if not a little bored sounding. Six months ago, Shuichi is getting left on seen a little too often, getting short responses and late “ily”’s. One month ago, he’s getting a text asking to meet up. One month ago, he’s getting his heart broken into tiny pieces.

His boyfriend had started off the conversation lightly, cracking a few jokes, before he got straight to the point. Shuichi listened to the speech, tears dripping down his chin. He cried for him, practically begged for him to stay.  _ “Please, Kokichi, don’t leave me,” _ he sobbed. Kokichi left anyways.

Kokichi Ouma left him, broken and hurt, kneeling on the floor sobbing in the dorm kitchen. Shuichi hadn’t been out of his room much since that day.

According to his phone, Kokichi was in a new relationship. He was happy, smiling in the Instagram posts. Shuichi wanted to cry. He did have quite a few admirers, actually. That didn’t really matter much though, when he was still in love with someone who had moved on from him ages ago. 

He felt so tired. It was so tiring, existing like this. He wanted to sleep, so badly. He wanted to rest, to give up for a small bit. To sleep peacefully instead of having nightmares of Kokichi leaving him. 

A melatonin or two down the hatch, and he was in bed once again. With a heavy heart, he closed his eyes and went to sleep, Kokichi wrapped around his heart in a tight knot.


End file.
